Where is Hannah Montana Post epilogue
by John Chubb
Summary: Miley and Lilly resume their normal lives, but an old friend comes to say good bye. Spoilers for 'Where is Hannah Montana' and 'The End of Time'


_Disclaimer. Forgot to mention this but Hannah is property of Disney. Doctor Who is property of the BBC. _

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Post-Epilogue**

**Silent Goodbyes**

Malibu, California

Seaview High School

January 4, 2010

It started out like any other day at Seaview High. Students walked the halls trying to get to their classes hoping to forget the weirdness that took place Christmas Day.

It was like everyone had bad dreams come to life and were taken over by a face. A face that was mad. A face everyone had as who they truly were was shoved into a darkness alone and terrified.

Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott were no exceptions. They too felt the madness creep into them, just as it crept into her father, brother Jackson, their best friend Oliver Oken (now Lilly's boyfriend), and Rico. Everyone was taken over by the same face. Everyone shared the same madness as who they were became lost.

Then suddenly it was over, and everyone was back in the light. Yet overhead taking up the entire sky of planet Earth was another planet. A planet Miley and Lilly remembered. A planet they had visited. A planet named Gallifrey.

And they knew who was at the center of the crisis. The man known as 'the Doctor'.

And as soon as it had arrived Gallifrey was gone. Back into the Time War from whence it came. Life was returning to normal. Well as normal as it could for Miley Stewart, who was also known as teen pop sensation Hannah Montana.

Miley was about to leave for a Christmas concert as Hannah when she felt the madness take over and her face change. Oliver had come and had a camera to document Hannah 'preparing for her concert'. That was when the face had taken over and everyone's face changed. Hannah, Lola, Robbie Ray, Jackson and Oliver all had the same face. The face of a man with short blonde hair laughing like a madman. When everything changed back Oliver erased the film never wanting to be reminded of that nightmare again. No one did.

And for Miley and Lilly a return to Seaview would help with that. Both girls never thought they'd be relieved to be back at school. But they were, especially as they were all acting as normal as they could for high schoolers.

"Guess they want to forget too." Lilly said. Miley nodded "Can't say I blame them." She then thought of the Doctor and hoped that he was all right wherever he was.

As the two best friends walked down the hall they caught some of their fellow students whispering and laughing as they pointed to a sight some found amusing. Lilly saw what they were laughing at and pointed it out to Miley, who also found herself amused by what was before them.

Mean girls Amber Addison and Ashley DeWitt were facing their lockers getting their books for their next class unaware of the signs on their backs. On the back of Ashley the word 'MEAN' was printed out. On Amber's back the word 'MEANER' was spelled for all to see. Miley and Lily couldn't help but smirk at the sight before them and throw in their own giggles. Especially since they were victims of the same prank back in middle school. Twice.

As the laughter grew louder both Amber and Ashley turned around and glared at their fellow students. And like years ago everyone turned their backs feigning innocence.

"What? What's going on?" Amber asked as if shouting. Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes and said "Nothing." as they walked past. Amber and Ashley gave Miley and Lilly a glare before turning back to their lockers allowing the humiliation to resume.

After a few feet Miley had a crisis of conscience. "Sweet nibbletts I can't do it. I can't do what others had done." Turning back Miley went to Amber and Ashley and said "You want to know why everyone's laughing?" as she pulled off the two pieces of paper on their backs. "It's because you've got 'Mean' and 'Meaner' written all over you."

Amber and Ashley turned around and grabbed the signs out of Miley's hands. "You are so going to pay for this Stewart."

"Pay for what?" Lilly asked. "All she did was take two signs off your back. Something you couldn't have bothered to have done."

"Something no body did." Ashley said in a matter of fact way. Amber gave her friend a look as she glared at Miley. "But you were the one who put them there."

"No I didn't." Miley said and then added "And don't you dare call me a liar. I do have some integrity unlike other people I know."

"Well if you didn't do this who did?" Amber asked. Suddenly a sound was heard in the background. A wheezing and groaning of an engine. Miley and Lilly knew it well...

....and immediately took off running for it. Towards the outside of Seaview High School. To where someone was waiting on the sidewalk outside next to a blue box. A box Miley and Lilly knew well, as well as the man next to it wearing a brown suit with an overcoat adorned with a head of brown hair.

"Well I guess we know who pranked Amber and Ashley." Lilly said smirking as she waved at the man. "Hey Doctor."

"Lilly wait." Miley said as saw the look on the man's face in the distance. A look Miley knew. A look of sadness. A look of finality. A look of a man who knew he was going to die.

Miley is something wrong?" Lilly asked as a tear streaked down Miley's face, and she remembered her father's song to her. 'Ready, set, don't go.' The words formed on her lips even if the sound could not come from them. Lilly took a second look at the man in the distance and then saw what her friend saw. Suddenly Lilly was feeling the same emotions Miley was feeling and tears fell down her face as well. Silently Miley said to the man in the distance "Don't go Doctor."

The Doctor gave a sad smile wishing with all his hearts that he could give Miley what she wanted. For he too wished not to go. But fate was set. Nothing could change that.

Lilly held Miley's hand as they watched the Doctor enter the TARDIS. Both girls saw the time and space machine dissapear before them. And suddenly Lilly knew what Miley had known.

Both girls knew they would never see the man known as the Doctor again.

At least, not as they remembered him.

**END**

_Author's Note:No I have not begun the next big chapter of 'Where is Hannah Montana'. I've been preoccupied with a big Miley article that I hope to post for a Sci Fi newsletter in my area. But I have seen parts of 'The End of Time part 2' and this post-epilogue story demanded to be told. Even before the main story had ended._

_I can already say that I will miss David Tennant's portrayal of 'the Doctor'. And I wished he had stayed at least another year as Steven Moffat's term as producer begins. We got a sample of the new eleventh Doctor Matt Smith, and I'm wondering if 'Geronimo' won't be a new word in the 11th Doctor's vocabulary. For Eccleston it was 'Fantastic'. For Tennant it was 'Allons y' and 'Brilliant'. We'll wait and see if Smith's word is 'Geronimo' or not._

_But I think out of all of this there's a revelation. Especially about Miley. Tennant's last words as the Doctor was 'I don't want to go.' And he tried to do everything he could to stop it, but it couldn't be avoided. And perhaps those words are at the heart of the so called outraged parents (not the haters) that criticize Miley's actions that lead to controversey and scandal. They see the good girl that she was and they don't want her to go. They want her to stay like Tennant's Doctor did. It was a good thing and they always want a good thing to stay. But it can't. And if you try to keep it, you can wind up making things worse._

_I think it's very human of us. We want to keep what's good alive, especially out of fear that the worst of humanity, namely the haters, will take over. Taking a look at the internet nowadays I wonder if the worst of humanity hasn't taken over. At least on line. But then what's online tends to wind up carrying over into the real world, doesn't it?_

_Getting back to buisness this post-epilogue story will not interfere with what is already planned for what I have in mind with 'Where is Hannah Montana'. There will be one last part as well as one epilogue. This is just a 'final chapter' so to speak outside the main story. And sorry for any spoilers._

_At the end of the day I guess all that can be said is......'GERONIMO!!!' And Happy New Year._

_John_


End file.
